In the furniture sector, hinges for the pivotable mounting of furniture parts on a furniture body are known. The hinges may comprise an attachment part or hinge part, respectively, which is installable on the furniture body, and a hinge part which is fixable on the movable furniture part. Using the attachment parts which are pivotable in relation to one another, furniture parts, such as, for example, a door leaf or a flap can be moved via an articulation mechanism which is provided with the hinge.
In the case of what are referred to as double-link hinges or four-bar hinges, two articulation levers or articulation arms are present on the hinge, for example.
The known hinge 1 shown in FIGS. 1 to 5 is configured as what is referred to as a wide-angle hinge or knuckle-joint hinge. The hinge 1 comprises a furniture-body hinge part 2 which is installable on a furniture body K of a furniture part, and a door-leaf attachment part or a hinge pot or a movable furniture-part hinge part 3, which is installable on a furniture part M, such as, for example, a door leaf or a flap, which, by way of the hinge 1, is movably accommodated on the furniture body. The furniture body K and the furniture part M are indicated in a purely schematic manner as a detail in FIG. 3a. The hinge parts 2 and 3 can in each case be fastened on the inside on the furniture body or on the movable furniture part, in particular, by way of screws or by way of rapid fastening means, in particular in a tool-free manner. The two hinge parts 2 and 3 are connected to one another in a pivotable manner in relation to one another by way of four articulation arms 4 to 7 to one another via an articulation mechanism. The articulation arms comprise a first cross arm 4 and a second cross arm 5, and a first connection arm 6 and a second connection arm 7. The articulation mechanism here displays seven pivoting articulations 8 to 14, which in the following are identified as a first to sixth articulation and as a knuckle joint. The first articulation 8 serves for pivotably receiving the first connection arm 6 on the furniture-body hinge part 2, wherein the connection arm 6, by way of a second articulation 9, is connected to the first cross arm 4 which in turn is accommodated in an articulated manner on the furniture-part hinge part 3 by way of a third articulation 10. Moreover, the second connection arm 7 is accommodated on the furniture-part hinge part 3 by way of a fourth articulation 11 and connected in an articulated manner to the second cross arm 5 by way of a fifth articulation 12. Moreover, the second cross arm 5 is accommodated in an articulated manner on the furniture-body hinge part 2 by way of a sixth articulation 13 on the furniture-body hinge part 2. Furthermore, the two cross arms 4, 5 are connected to one another in an articulated manner by way of a knuckle joint 14. All articulation axles of the articulations 8 to 14 are parallel or perpendicular to the section plane of FIGS. 3a, 4a. 
By way of the articulation mechanism provided by the hinge 1, the movable furniture part M, in the mounted state on the item of furniture, may therewith be brought out of its closed position in relation to the furniture body K or the terminal position of the hinge 1, respectively, according to FIG. 4a, into a opened position of the furniture part which is pivoted to the maximum or into the terminal position of the hinge 1, according to FIG. 2, which corresponds to a maximum pivoting angle of more than 160 angular degrees. Therefore, the hinge 1 is also identified as a wide-angle hinge.
As shown in FIG. 5, the articulations 8 to 14, for their articulated function, are in each case implemented having one axle pin 8a to 14a which are accommodated in correspondingly matched openings or borings in the components which are connected to one another.
It is furthermore evident from FIG. 5 that the furniture-body hinge part 2 comprises an inner mounting part 15 and a capping part 16 which is placeable thereon or thereabove. The furniture-body hinge part 2 moreover comprises readjustment means for adjusting the mounted hinge 1, which comprise an adjustment screw 17 and a readjustment element 18. Moreover, in the mounting part 15, a separately insertable damper 19, which is configured as a fluid-type damper, for example, of a damper assembly which is adjustable or readjustable in its damper characteristics, is integrated. The damper 19 comprises a housing 19a in which a plunger, which is not evident and to which a plunger rod 19b protruding from the housing 19a is connected, is accommodated. On the outside, an operating bracket 20 is connected to the housing 19a by way of clamping jaws 20a. The plunger rod 19b is connected to the lower end of the adjustment screw 17.
A connecting pin 21 serves to connect the mounting part 15 and the capping part 16.
For acting on the damper 19 in a targeted manner, a control system is provided, which comprises an operating lever 22 that is connected to the housing 19a and which, by way of a boring 23 in the operating lever 22, a boring 25 in the capping part 16, and an axle pin 24 that engages through the borings 23 and 25, is pivotably mounted on the capping part 16, having a pivoting axle which runs parallel to the articulation axles 8 to 14. For coupling the movements of the pivoting movement of the operating lever 22 with the translatory movement of the housing 19a, the operating lever 22 is configured as a two-armed lever. The operating lever 22, on its end which faces the capping part 16, by way of an axle pin 26, is connected in an articulated manner by way of a further boring 28 on the end side of the operating lever 22 and a boring 27 in the operating bracket 20 to the operating bracket 20. On the end facing away from the capping part 16, the operating lever 22 is provided with a meshing portion in the form of a profile feature, here in the form of a nose 29 which projects laterally in relation to the longitudinal extent and which temporarily or in a phase-wise manner, respectively, interacts or is engageable and disengageable with a guide portion 30 on a guide lever 31.
The guide portion 30 in the guide lever 31 comprises a groove 30a which runs in a slightly curved manner, which is evident in particular according to FIGS. 3b and 4b in the centric longitudinal section through the guide lever 31, having a groove depth which corresponds to approximately the height of the projecting nose 29. The groove 30a terminates in a closed manner in the guide lever 31, wherein for the reliable and jolt-free engaging and disengaging of the nose 29 with the guide portion 30, the groove 30a on its open end widens by way of a flaring or funnel-shaped, when viewed from the side, threading portion 30b. For a clean threading-out and threading-in or for gliding in the groove 30a, the nose, in its section, is correspondingly designed so as to be convex on one half side and so as to be flat on one half side.
Instead of the guide groove, a slot hole which is open on the end side, a notch, a gate guide, etc. may be configured.
The guide lever 31 on the end includes in each case borings 31a, 31b, by way of which the guide lever 31 is clamped between the axle pins 13a and 14a or the corresponding articulations 13 and 14. The guide lever 31 is therewith conjointly moved in a corresponding manner to the part of the second cross arm 5 which is moved in the pivoting operation with the hinge 1. This also becomes clear from FIGS. 3a and 4a, according to which the guide lever 31 in FIG. 3a, in a corresponding manner to the shown intermediate position, in its longitudinal orientation is approximately perpendicular in relation to the longitudinal extent of the furniture-body hinge part 2 and, in FIG. 4a, in a terminal position of the pivoting mechanism is inclined with the hinge 1 toward the right by something 45 angular degrees. These positions correspond to the respective associated pivoted positions of the second cross arm 5.
In principle, the guide portion or the guide lever 31, respectively, and the further lever or the operating lever 22, may be present on another location in the hinge 1 or in other hinges.
The hinge 1 also includes a draw-in assembly 32, which is integrated in the first cross arm 4 and which, on a last part-portion of the pivoting movement, prior to attaining a closed position according to FIG. 4a, by way of two integrated helical springs 33, 34, and a pressure plate 35, when attaining a predefinable pivoted position of the hinge 1, pushes or draws in a self-acting manner the hinge 1 into the closed terminal position according to FIG. 4a, wherein the closing force required therefor is realized by way of the two pre-loaded helical springs 33, 34. The helical springs 33, 34, after a blocking of the draw-in assembly 32 is neutralized, which takes place, for example, when closing a furniture part M on a furniture body K, with the hinge 1 at a predefinable pivoting point, here act on the pressure plate 35 such that the pressure plate 35 is displaced in the direction of the connection arm 6 and acts on the latter such that a damped closing of the furniture part M into the terminal position according to FIG. 4a takes place. Shortly after activating the draw-in assembly 32, in a further closing movement, the damper assembly 19 is likewise activated thereafter by way of coupling the activating lever 22 to the guide lever 31, on the one hand, and to the operating bracket 20, on the other hand.
The draw-in assembly 32 is held on the cross arm 4 by way of two cotter pins 36, 37.
When re-opening the movable furniture part M attached on the furniture-part hinge part 3 in relation to the furniture body K, the draw-in assembly 32 is brought into its preloaded position again (FIGS. 1, 2, 3a) and held therein until the predefined draw-in position is attained again in a return movement by way of pivoting the hinge 1 when closing the respective furniture part. The damper assembly 19 is correspondingly brought back into the ready position according to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3a, respectively, by sliding the housing 19a back into the ready position by action of the activating lever 22 which correspondingly pivots back when opening the furniture part M.
In this manner, despite the automatic draw-in or slamming, no shock-like striking of the furniture part M on the furniture body K can take place in the case of the pivoting operation when closing the furniture part M. When damping the closing movement, the housing 19a is moved in the direction of a forward end of the plunger rod 19b which projects from the housing 19a and is held in a positionally fixed manner. This movement takes place in a damped or braked manner, respectively.
During the damping operation, the operating lever 22 is pivoted in the clockwise direction about the axle pin 24 in the boring 25, according to the arrow P1 in FIG. 3b, such that the housing 19a is displaced in relation to the free end of the plunger rod 19b, according to the arrow P2 in FIG. 3a. When coupling, the nose 29, on the front of the operating lever 22, is brought up to the terminal position according to FIGS. 4a and 4b in the guide portion 30. When re-opening or re-pivoting, respectively, in the opposite direction, the damper housing 19a, on account of the interaction of the guide lever 31 and of the operating lever 22, is displaced back into the shown ready position according to FIG. 3a. 